Electroencephalography (EEG) refers to recording of the electrical activity of the brain over time. Such electrical activity can be produced by bioelectric events within the brain. EEG information can be used to diagnose brain status, such as epilepsy, however, obtaining it can involve cumbersome attachment of over twenty tethered electrodes by a trained technician.